


Hindsight

by GemNika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Open Relationships, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemNika/pseuds/GemNika
Summary: Laxus never thought his night would end this way, but in hindsight... He should have seen it coming.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Laxus let out a long sigh as he slowly made his way toward the showers at the guild. Normally, he would have preferred taking a nice, relaxing dip in the new baths that had been installed after their win at the Grand Magic Games - and the resulting reoccupation of their original guild - but he just didn't feel like taking the time to wash himself off before finally getting to that slice of heaven.

 _'Maybe if I knew where the fuck Freed was at, I could get him to wash me again,'_  he thought. Laxus knew that Freed had a thing for him. It was something the Rune mage had timidly admitted in private when he was accepted back into the guild. Of course, it had taken several rounds of whiskey to get his tongue to loosen up, but the whole team had been at Laxus' house celebrating, and Freed's lowered inhibitions finally allowed him to do it.

It had been… Cute, oddly enough. Seeing how the usually put-together mage's cheeks had flared a brighter red when he finally admitted his feelings for the blond. It hadn't been much of a surprise to anyone. Just as Laxus' reply that he didn't swing that way hadn't shocked anyone. Freed already knew the feelings were one-sided, and they all moved past it without any awkwardness afterwards. It was one of the things he loved about his team. They were all close enough to keep working together perfectly, no matter what revelations were made.

Still, Laxus was very curious as to why he couldn't find the proper little shit. He had been locked up in his office all day, and well into the night, but Freed was always there waiting for him. He would usually spend his time in the library, or sitting on the couch in Laxus' office, reading and waiting for Laxus to finish his work for the day. Then they would walk through town together until they reached the fork that separated their paths home. But, when he had finished that day's workload, Freed was missing.

Laxus glanced distractedly at the clock hanging above the lockers once he was standing in front of his own. It was already after midnight. Which meant, if Freed had decided to go home, he was there alone. With a heavy sigh, he stripped himself down, carefully hanging up his coat on an industrial strength hook just next to his locker that could easily hold the weight of the thick fabric. He hated being alone. It was why he never told Freed that he didn't need to walk home with him at night. All those months spent by himself in exile from the guild had made him ache for the companionship he had taken for granted.

 _'You're being a fucking idiot,'_  he told himself. So the fuck what if Freed went home? It was late as hell. He knew the guy liked him, but it wasn't like he  _had_ to stay there like a damn dog and wait for his master to give him the okay to leave. Freed was a grown man that could make his own decisions. Just like Laxus, who could man the fuck up and stop thinking about how lonely he was without the little Rune mage there.

 _'Maybe he's off getting laid,'_  he thought. It would do the guy some good to get a piece of ass, or give it, considering he was very obviously the receiver.  _'Shit, that's what I need to do...'_  It had been way too damn long since he had taken a chick home and gotten some action. He hadn't even realized just how much time had passed since then, but now that he thought about it...  _'Not since before Fantasia...'_

Laxus shook his head to clear his thoughts. Here he was, standing in the locker room and naked as hell, thinking about shit he couldn't do a thing about right then. He took a step, and then looked down to see all that running around and around in his head about sex had woken his ass up.  _'Well, at least no one's here... I'll just handle this while I'm showering.'_

Laxus sighed and reached back to grab his towel, then walked toward the swinging door that separated the showers from the locker room. He was so lost in thought, already running through his tried and true spank bank for the perfect material to finish himself off, that he didn't hear the running water already coming from the showers, or the two slightly elevated heartbeats. Instead, Laxus walked right through the door and froze, his eyes wide and all the blood rushing from his head right to his groin.

"Holy fuck, Freed," Bickslow moaned softly, his hands smoothing over the slender, muscled back of the Rune mage that was spread out before him. His hips rocked, pushing just a little deeper, and he grinned when a breathy moan came from the other man as he knelt on a bench and held tightly to the safety rail affixed to the wall.

Laxus couldn't move a fucking muscle. He tried. He really did. But he was rooted to the spot. They all knew Freed was gay, and that Bickslow really didn't give a shit where he was sticking his dick - as long as he was attracted to whoever the hole was attached to - but he hadn't considered the strong possibility that the two would hook up. He hated to admit it, but seeing Freed bent over in front of someone else, moaning with his cheeks flushed from arousal and his eyes barely open while he was awash in pleasure... It kinda stung.

Had what Freed told him meant nothing? He had been so damn adamant that he only wanted Laxus, that he was loyal to the blond Slayer and always would be. Freed had said it didn't matter to him if Laxus never reciprocated his feelings, because just being able to be near him, to help him with things, and support him through thick and thin was enough.  _'I guess fucking not...'_

When he thought about it though, Freed wasn't in a relationship with him. Maybe he just couldn't take the fact that Laxus would never see him as more than his best friend, and had forced himself to move on.  _'So... Why does this hurt?'_

Freed's back arched erotically, his erect cock bobbing slightly with each deep plunge. Laxus found himself licking his lips when he saw the long, silky strands of green hair had been pulled from his usual style, and were instead hanging limply over Freed's shoulders and covering a portion of his chest. The louder groan that rocketed from the Rune mage's lips shook something deep within him, making his own aching shaft twitch excitedly.

He hadn't ever really looked at the guy's body before. Sure, he knew Freed had the body of a swimmer, with lightly defined muscles and a slender frame. But now? Now, Laxus was stuck appreciating the small globes of his ass, just big enough to give him something to really grab hold of. He took in the sight of Freed's thick arousal, and found his mouth started watering. His chest was heaving with each heavy, lust-filled breath he sucked in, accentuating the definition and perfectly cut muscles he always hid beneath those god forsaken frilly fucking clothes. Freed's Adam's apple bobbed when he gulped, and Laxus found himself mirroring the action while watching that bit of excess cartilage moving. It was a rare sight, being able to see that bit of pale flesh that was always covered with that stupid fucking cravat, and now all he wanted was to lick every inch of it.

"Damn," Bickslow moaned as he pushed Freed's hair over one shoulder. His lips ghosted over the sweaty, pale skin of his shoulder and up to his ear. "Laxus doesn't know what he's missing out on, Freed."

"Don't... Don't talk about him," Freed panted.

"Why not? You want him, right?"

"That's not important...  _Oh god_... He doesn't...  _Mmm_... Want me." Freed's eyes slid closed as he pushed back against Bickslow's undulating hips. "Faster, Bickslow."

Laxus watched as Bickslow grinned and lightly nibbled on Freed's ear. He had the perfect view of their profile, and he could see just where the Seith mage was piercing the smaller man.  _'Why the hell am I still here?'_

"You wish I was him though," Bickslow whispered. His hands slid up from Freed's slim hips, over his stomach, until his fingers were teasing his nipples. "You wish Laxus was touching you like this... Tell me, Freed."

"N-No... I... Don't s-say his name..."

"It's okay," he said softly. He slowed down further, giving long, languid strokes and pushing as far as Freed could take him. "I know you want him. You want Laxus to fuck you like this..."

"That's not... Bickslow, don't..." Freed moaned, his eyes rolling back as Bickslow slammed into him before slowing down again.

"You wanted him to be your first," Bickslow said. He pulled Freed onto him, then held him in place and slowly rocked his hips, moaning along with the Rune mage. "Laxus was supposed to do this. To kiss you, rub you, stretch you out and take your virginity."

"Shut up," Freed whimpered.

"But you came to me, Freed," Bickslow said as though he hadn't heard the small plea. He lightly pinched Freed's nipples, taking a shuddering breath when the warmth that was surrounding him tightened and rippled with pleasure. "You asked me to make you forget... You don't wanna love him anymore..."

It took everything in Laxus not to whimper when he saw the flash of hurt on Freed's face before it was covered by his bangs. The pain he had unknowingly caused his friend was shielded by that green curtain, and he wanted to brush the hair away so he could see it. He was responsible for putting it there, for thinking that Freed admitting his feelings and nothing coming from it wouldn't hurt him. Of course it fucking hurt. Freed cared about him more than anyone else ever had before, and he had stupidly assumed that the guy would be okay with the way things had always been. He deserved the pain that lanced through him from seeing the Rune mage like that...

"Make me forget, Bickslow," Freed whispered breathily. "It hurts so much..."

"Laxus hurt you, Freed," Bickslow said softly. He brought a hand to Freed's chin, and slowly turned his face to capture those thin, delicate lips briefly. "Tell me..."

"He hurt me..."

"He doesn't love you. Does he?"

Laxus watched with bated breath, and felt his heart crack when Freed answered.

"No... H-He doesn't..."

Bickslow kissed him again. "Who, Freed? Say his name."

Freed froze, his whole body tensing. "What?"

Bickslow groaned and rolled his hips. "Say his name, Freed. Who hurt you?"

Freed's eyes stayed locked onto the red, almond-shaped eyes of his teammate. "L-Laxus," he whispered.

"Again, Freed," Bickslow said soothingly. "Say it louder..."

"Laxus..." Freed moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back when Bickslow slammed into him. "Oh god..."

"Just once, Freed," Bickslow groaned. "You can have him tonight. I'll be Laxus for you... Everything you wanted him to do. How you wanted him to fuck you and love you. How he should have kissed you, and worshipped every inch of you. I'll be Laxus. I'll do it all just for you."

"No... D-Don't... Please, Bickslow..."

"Say  _his_ name, Freed. I'm not Bickslow... Not tonight."

Laxus watched a deeper look of anguish cross over Freed's face, and furrowed his brow. That's why Freed had moved on. Why he was sleeping with Bickslow in the first place. Freed loved him, but he had ignored it. He ignored the signs that it was more than just a crush.

"Picture Laxus, Freed," Bickslow groaned, pressing his chest against Freed's back. "His skin on yours. His muscles. His arms wrapping around you." Bickslow's arms wound tenderly around Freed's waist. "Whispering in your ear, telling you he loves you. He's yours tonight, Freed. All yours... You're the one he wants."

Freed bit his lips and clenched his eyes shut, and Laxus fought to ignore the searing pain in his chest at seeing him that way. The stoic mask was gone, and in its place was everything that Freed had kept from him. All the hurt and heartache the Rune mage had subjected himself to, just so he could be a little closer to the man he loved.

"Who do you love, Freed?"

"Laxus..."

Bickslow grinned and nipped at his ear, pulling a louder moan from the green-haired mage. "Yeah? Say it... Lemme hear how much you love me."

"I... I-I..." Freed pushed back urgently, gasping when the hard length filling him started moving faster. "I love you... L-Laxus."

"Louder," Bickslow groaned, surging forward until Freed was pressed flush against the wall. "Tell me again... I love hearing it from you..."

"Laxus," Freed moaned. "I love you!"

"How long, Freed?"

Freed smiled, reaching a hand up and tightly gripping the hand that was caressing his chest. "Since we met..." He gasped as his legs we're spread wider and Bickslow kneeled on the bench, his powerful legs that Freed imagined were Laxus' brushing his inner thighs. "Oh, Laxus... R-Right there..."

"Right here, Freed?" Bickslow groaned, angling his hips and plunging into Freed's warmth. "Fuck, your ass feels good..."

Laxus was painfully aroused by what he was seeing - the slender body that was pressed tightly between Bickslow and the tile wall, the smile on Freed's face, how his name sounded falling from those perfect lips - and yet... Freed wanted to forget how he felt about him. Never in his life had Laxus considered another man to be attractive. He hadn't thought the sight of Freed's ass being pounded the way it was would turn him on this much. It had nothing to do with Bickslow being there, although he did find that he at least took notice of the Seith mage's body. Freed was the one doing this to him. The guy he had rejected because he had assumed he was straight.  _'Does it really matter who I fuck?'_ he wondered. Bickslow was one of the most laid back people he knew, and he was sure it was because the guy wasn't worried about shit like sexuality. He did his own thing, and enjoyed himself. Just like he was doing with Freed.

"L-Laxus... It feels so good!"

"Scream for me, Freed," Bickslow hissed in his ear. "Scream my name... Show me how much you love me."

Freed's mouth opened to do just that as Bickslow started nibbling on his ear, then froze when a pair of strong lips crashed over his. The tongue speared between his parted lips, tasting just like Laxus' whiskey from his office. He wanted to pull away from it, but the fact that he could taste it all so clearly, this flavor he knew was imagined, had him moaning loudly and throwing everything into this kiss. It was everything he had wanted it to be, exactly the way he thought Laxus would kiss him.

Bickslow's hands grabbed his hips to still his movements, and Freed jolted when he felt a third hand tenderly brushing the hair from his face. The lips that he suddenly realized were nothing like the ones he had been kissing before slowed. Slightly pointed teeth scraped over his lower lip, and pulled away only a hairsbreadth. Their breath mingled, and Freed steeled himself as best as he could from the anguish he was about to face.

Laxus watched as Freed's eyes slid open, the tears he had smelled glistening in them as they went wide in recognition. "Tell me, Freed," he whispered. "Tell me..."

"L-Laxus...?" Freed choked out, his cheeks flaring bright red. He couldn't bring himself to move, or even to cover himself. Not when the piercing blue eyes he dreamt of nearly every night were so close, gazing at him so intensely while he was... "Bickslow, y-you should-"

"Bix should stay right where he fucking is," Laxus interjected, feeling Freed tremble beneath his fingers. "Tell me, Freed..."

"I-I... Laxus..." Freed gasped as Laxus nipped at his lips. Had he finally retreated so far into himself that he believed Laxus was there? Watching him with another man? This was beyond sick, if that was the case. He only wanted Laxus, but the pain of knowing he could never have the man he loved was too much for him to bear. Bickslow had noticed how hard it was becoming for him, and had gotten him to open up about it. And that was when he had decided to try and put his feelings for Laxus aside.

Freed had wanted Laxus to be his first everything. His only, really. He had wanted it so badly, but he respected the man too much to push the issue after he said they would never be more than friends. Laxus wasn't gay. Or even bisexual. He only wanted the one thing Freed could never be. A woman.

"Say my name again," Laxus whispered tenderly when Freed continued staring at him in shock.

Bickslow pulled back and slammed into Freed, a wide grin on his face as the smaller man let out a wanton moan. His breath fanned over Freed's ear as he whispered, "Who do you want, Freed?"

"Laxus," Freed whispered automatically. His breath hitched when he saw that familiar smirk pulling at one corner of Laxus' mouth, causing his scarred cheek to lift slightly. Just like it always did.

Bickslow felt pressure on his lower back from Laxus' other hand, and slammed into Freed again. "Tell him, Freed. Tell him..."

Freed could hardly breathe. This had to be imagined. Laxus would never look at him the way he was right then. His eyes were so soft and gentle in a way he had never seen before. But why would he look at  _him_ that way? Especially while he was having sex with someone that wasn't him?  _'This isn't love,'_  he realized sadly.  _'I wouldn't be doing this with Bickslow if it was...'_

Laxus closed the minimal distance between them again, trying to show Freed just how sorry he was for causing so much pain. Freed had stood by his side through everything. He catered to his every desire. Whatever Laxus wanted or needed, Freed was there. And now... Now it was his turn to show the guy just how much it all meant to him. "Tell me what you want from me, Freed. What can I do to please you?"

"N-Nothing you can give me," Freed whispered sadly. He turned from Laxus' tender grip on his head, then tried to pull himself away from Bickslow. "Let me go, Bickslow... Please... I-I need t-to..."

"Don't run from me," Laxus said urgently. "Freed... Just tell me how you feel... I wanna hear it from you..."

Bickslow kissed Freed's neck. "Now's your chance, Freed. Tell him... He wants to know."

Freed couldn't look Laxus in the eye. Not if he was going to tell the blond just how much he meant. It seemed Laxus had other ideas though. Those familiar calloused fingers brushed his bangs from his face again, then forced his chin up. He slowly lifted his gaze, then whispered, "I-I love you, Laxus..." He gasped, his eyes going wide when Bickslow withdrew completely before slamming back into him again and again as a wide smile spread over Laxus' face.

"You love me?" Laxus said over the loud moans that Freed was failing to suppress.

"Y-Yes, Laxus... Oh my god... B-Bickslow, wait... St-" Freed's eyes somehow widened further when Laxus' hand slid down from his hair to push between his body and the tile wall, and a startled whimper escaped him once those large fingers brushed down the length of his cock.

Laxus brought his free hand to Freed's cheek, slowly wiping away a stray tear. "Show me how much you love me, Freed. I wanna know." He groaned when Freed's hands shot up and tangled in his spiky golden hair, forcefully pulling his head down until their lips crashed together. Laxus had always assumed that kissing Freed - the one time he had considered what it might be like to do it - would be way too different than what he was used to. Sure, Freed was much more dominant than any woman he'd ever kissed before, and there was the small bit of stubble that had grown out during the day that scratched lightly against his own. But where women before were soft in all the right ways, Freed was firm; and, surprisingly, Laxus really fucking liked it. He wasn't all rough edges like Laxus was. Freed's tongue danced and swirled in his mouth with all the same refinement as he held on a regular basis, expertly stealing the Thunder God's breath faster than floating through a superstorm.

Bickslow kept his hands on Freed's hips and slowly stood up from the bench. His eyes rolled back when Freed pushed back against him, his ass greedily swallowing his cock again and again. "Shit, that's good..."

Freed gasped when he remembered that it wasn't only Laxus with him. This wasn't Laxus fucking him into oblivion, it was Bickslow. He was just being kissed and lightly caressed by the man of his dreams.

Laxus chuckled when Freed tried to pull away from Bickslow, and pushed him back toward the Seith mage's chest so he could slide between Freed and the wall. As Freed's arousal brushed over his own, Laxus let out a shaky breath that was filled with longing. How the hell had he never realized just how fucking sexy Freed was? "Don't make him stop, Freed," Laxus groaned, his hands sliding over the slender throat he hardly ever saw and up into the loose green hair, with its ends pooling on the bench beneath them. "You wanted to fuck Bix, so don't let me stop you."

Freed moaned when Laxus captured his lips again, and that was when he realized several things. Laxus was completely naked, and hard as a rock. As if that wasn't enough, that turgid length started brushing more forcefully against his own, each stroking the other when Laxus' hips rocked forward. The final nail in his coffin was the fact that he was kneeling between Laxus' legs. Those powerful thighs were surrounding him, leaving this man that he had idolized completely vulnerable.

"Laxus..." Bickslow grunted as he slowed down again, peeking over the Rune mage's shoulder curiously. "Freed wants you. Not me."

Freed's breath caught in his throat when a wicked grin spread across Laxus' handsome face.

"And he'll have me," Laxus replied, keeping his eyes locked in Freed's. "All of me. But, I'm interrupting." He chuckled when Freed quickly shook his head, then looked up at Bickslow. "Can't leave you high and dry, Bix... Can we, Freed?"

"... A-All... Of you?" Freed whispered incredulously. "But..."

As Bickslow went still, Laxus raised an eyebrow down at Freed. "Don't you want me, Freed?" he asked softly. He knew his voice sounded confident, it was a trait he had perfected. Inside he was worried as hell. What if Freed had really moved on? What if this wasn't what he wanted anymore? Laxus could have missed out on everything with the Rune mage, simply because he was too blind to see just how much he really cared.

"Yes," Freed nearly shouted.

"Then, just this once..." Laxus said slowly as his hands glided effortlessly down the length of Freed's spine, "Let me watch you with Bix... After tonight, you're all  _mine_."

"All... Y-Yours..." Freed breathed. When Laxus smiled softly down at him, a wide grin spread across his face. He nodded quickly, then turned to look at Bickslow over his shoulder just as Laxus firmly gripped the rounded globes of his backside, spreading him open for the Seith mage. "Okay."

Bickslow chuckled and shook his head. This wasn't what he'd planned on doing at all when he agreed to help Freed, but…  _'When in Seven,'_  he thought. He leaned down and looped his arms between Freed's legs, then quickly stood upright as the slender Rune mage squawked uncharacteristically. "Laxus wants to watch, Freed," he whispered hotly into his ear through the curtain of green hair. "He wants to see  _you_."

Freed looked down at where Laxus had taken a seat on the bench, his cheeks flaming brilliantly. He nervously bit his lip when Bickslow spread his legs wider, giving the blond a perfectly uninhibited view of where he was being breached. He was carefully lowered onto Bickslow's length, and Freed watched Laxus' eyes hone in on his ass as he let out a soft mewl of pleasure. He leaned back against Bickslow's chest as the Seith mage withdrew, and a low curse spilled from him when he was slammed back down.

Laxus' eyes widened when he heard it, and his gaze shot up to Freed's face in shock. The look of pure lust swimming in the emerald depths of his eyes was astounding, and something that Laxus had never imagined he would see on the Rune mage. His gaze trailed down Freed's body, taking in every delectable inch of pale flesh, how those silky green locks hung down over his chest and actually had gained a slight wave to them instead of being perfectly straight. Bickslow picked up the pace slightly, and that was when it happened. When the small bit of sanity that was left in Laxus was shredded into tiny strips and blown away on the wind.

Freed's back arched and he lifted his arms, draping them over Bickslow's shoulders behind him. His eyes stayed open my some miracle, and as the heat that was coursing through his body mounted, he forgot all about how to formulate any semblance of thought or a string of intelligible words. There was only one word that really mattered to begin with. "Laxus," Freed moaned loudly. "Oh, god… L-Laxus!"

Gone was his desire to watch Freed being pleasured by someone else. Laxus had mainly wanted to watch so he could see what Freed liked. Bickslow had experience when it came to being with another man, and he was clearly doing something right where Freed was concerned if the way he was nearly screaming in ecstasy was anything to go by. The earlier thought that Laxus needed to get laid, that it had been far too long since he'd done so, hadn't crossed his mind once since he walked in on Freed and Bickslow in the showers. Oh, he wanted to fuck the little Rune mage into the next goddamn century, but it didn't have nearly as much to do with him being deprived of sex as it did with a burning need to have Freed screaming like that for  _him_. Because of what  _he_ was doing.

"Give him some lovin', Freed," Bickslow whispered. "Laxus wants you. Look at him. He's desperate. He fuckin' needs you..." He grinned and fully sheathed himself in Freed's tight heat, then forced the thin hips to swivel around on his cock. "Holy fuck!"

Freed was panting heavily when Laxus jumped to his feet and closed the short distance between them. He didn't overthink it, and instead dove forward, letting his lips lock onto the swirling black tattoo that surrounded Laxus' guild mark. A low growl rumbled through the blond and right into him, and Freed's hands slowly caressed the broad expanse of his tanned and muscular chest. He traced every hard line, every defined muscle, as his hands dipped lower and lower.

"Shit, Freed," Laxus whispered as the Rune mage kissed and fucking  _bit_  his way further south. Ever scrape of those pearly white teeth over him made his cock twitch, and his fingers sifted through the mage's long green hair. He pulled it up into a ponytail before it could touch the floor, then moaned when he felt those thin lips wrapping around his aching shaft with no preamble whatsoever. That fucking devilish tongue was wreaking havoc on him, swirling around his head in wider and wider circles, and Freed's hands tightly gripped his hips as he moaned around the rigid shaft in his mouth. "That's it, Freed… Holy shit…"

Freed moaned every time he took a shallow breath. His eyes watered when Bickslow pushed him forward so forcefully that Laxus' arousal was pushed to the back of his throat. But, the fact that he was moaning Freed's name, and how utterly perfect it sounded, had the Rune mage more determined than ever to please him. His grip on Laxus' hips tightened before sliding around to the firm ass he'd admired every chance he got - which was rather often considering he was allowed to wash the blond Adonis when he asked - and Freed yanked him forward just as Bickslow slammed into him.

Laxus' eyes widened when Freed did it again. He could tell the green-haired mage was inexperienced when it came to this, but holy fuck was it amazing to have someone silently begging him to fuck their face. His hips snapped forward in time with Bickslow's, and he felt the scream that wanted to bubble out of Freed for only a moment before he was mesmerized by the feeling of Freed choking on him. "Fuck… Freed," he groaned softly.

Bickslow glanced over to see how Laxus was guiding Freed's head using the hand in his hair, and a devious pulled at his lips. He let go of Freed's legs and leaned forward, wrapping his hands around the Rune mage's elbows and using them as leverage to start pounding wildly into him. That hot channel that was wrapped around him tightened even further, and further still when Laxus used his free hand to roughly smack Freed's ass before kneading the light globe. "Shit, Laxus… Smack him again."

"That what you want, Freed?" Laxus growled. "You wanna get spanked?"

Freed's eyes shot up to Laxus' stormy greys, and he muttered a quick, "Mm-hmm," before giving the perfect specimen of masculinity a long, hard suck. He moaned around Laxus' cock when a stronger hit connected as Bickslow withdrew, then downright screamed when the Seith mage slammed back into him. The two were working in perfect unison, a smack followed by a deep, rough plunge, then another smack to the opposite cheek. Every time Bickslow drove into him, he was pushed further forward onto Laxus.

Laxus growled again when he heard Freed whimpering as Bickslow started moving faster, the Seith mage's breathing becoming more and more shallow with each rough thrust. He pulled Freed up and away from his cock and slanted his mouth over those sinfully swollen lips. Any longer, and he would have blown his load right then and fucking there. Instead he found Freed's arms winding around his neck, and his legs around his hips, while he kept those small cheeks parted for Bickslow to piston even further into him. Their chests brushed together with each heaving breath, every time Bickslow was nestled completely in the smaller mage.

Freed whimpered again when he felt Bickslow hardening within him, and he pulled away from Laxus' lips with a gasp when he felt a sudden rush of heat filling him as Bickslow let out a long groan.

Laxus grinned down at the surprised expression on Freed's flushed face, and shifted so he was grasping his own aching shaft while Bickslow let out a shaky sigh. He stroked himself only once before the Seith mage withdrew, and Freed's soft moan raised in pitch until his voice cut out when Laxus instantly drove himself up into that tight little ass he'd been desperate to feel wrapped around him.

Bickslow chuckled and pressed a single kiss to Freed's cheek. "Told you Laxus would be yours tonight," he whispered gently. When a small smile turned up the corners of Freed's mouth, he let out a tongue-lolling grin while looking at their leader. Instead of saying anything out loud, he simply winked and mouthed,  _"You're welcome."_

Laxus shook his head as Bickslow walked off to the still running shower on the opposite wall, then looked down at Freed and smiled. Slightly pained emerald eyes gazed up at him, and he sighed and pressed their foreheads together. "Lemme make it up to you, Freed," he whispered.

"Make what up to me?"

"Being a goddamn idiot." Laxus knew now why he hadn't been able to leave when he walked in on Freed and Bickslow together. Why it had hurt so damn much to see the man that he had known had feelings for him so casually fucking someone else. He hadn't ever truly considered it before, but now he realized that the shit had been running in the back of his head this whole time. He wanted Freed all to himself. He wanted to be the guy's only lover - something he'd really screwed the pooch on since Bickslow was the one that took Freed's virginity - and he couldn't believe he had missed the signs of his attraction to the guy before. No one was allowed to get as close to him as Freed was. It had always been that way. His trust in the Rune mage was deeply rooted within him, a bond formed by more than just a good friendship and great ally. More than nakama. Maybe it wasn't exactly love the way Freed felt it, but it was a damn good start.

Now he had Freed right where he wanted him. Wrapped around his cock and silently begging him for everything he was willing to give. Laxus pulled Freed closer, his arms wrapping tightly around the slender body he held, and he nestled his nose in the vibrant hair he had always wanted to run his fingers through. He took a deep breath, and groaned softly when Freed started to fidget. "You're comin' with me…"

"What?" Freed whispered.

"Hold tight, Freed," Laxus answered with a grin. "I'm gonna show you just how happy I am that you love me."

"You…" Freed paused and blushed. "You really are?"

"Hell yeah," Laxus chuckled. "Close your eyes." He smiled down at the Rune mage when he immediately obeyed, then brought their lips together in a tender caress as his magic started crackling in the air around them. His eyes opened briefly to find out if Bickslow was still in the showers, and he saw the fully-clothed Seith mage - he still couldn't wrap his head around how quickly the guy was able to get all those damn layers on in under a minute - standing in the doorway with a soft, yet no less ecstatic, smile on his face.

Laxus' eyes closed again, a smirk pulling up one corner of his mouth when he heard the very distinctive yelp that signalled Bickslow getting the shit shocked out of him.  _'Touching my Freed,'_  he internally grumbled,  _'Damn lucky I like your ass, Bix… Still, I think a few more shocks for getting anywhere near him is in order. Tomorrow.'_  Once he was focused, Laxus channeled his magic and teleported Freed to a much better place for their first time together than the goddamn showers at the guild. His bed.

Bickslow's smile widened as he watched Freed and Laxus leave.  _'Fucking finally,'_  he thought. Laxus was a damn idiot sometimes, especially when it came to Freed. And he didn't even know that  _everyone_  in the guild was waiting for him to realize he was in love with the bookworm. Hell, even Natsu was waiting for it. And that guy was utterly oblivious to pretty much everything. If Natsu was able to see the longing stares directed at Freed from across the guild, how Laxus' eyes would soften and he'd actually smile when they were talking, or even the few times Freed had done something small and seemingly insignificant for the blond Slayer only to have him start blushing up a storm, then it was pretty damn obvious.

Everyone but Laxus and Freed had known they would get together. And no one did a damn thing about it, because who in their right mind would try to convince Laxus he wasn't as straight as he'd assumed? Luckily, Bickslow wasn't exactly in his right mind about eighty percent of the time. He could handle getting shocked again by the guy if he got pissed enough, but it seemed his hunch was correct.

Laxus just needed to see that Freed wouldn't always be there for him. That he couldn't expect the guy to stick around with such intense feelings when there was no chance of him reciprocating. That was why Bickslow had agreed to help Freed move on in the first place. Specifically, at the guild. At night. When only Laxus would be there, working late as usual. He was a creature of habit, after all. The whole team knew that he would shower before heading home, unless Freed was there and he actually asked to help Laxus get ready for the bathhouse.

It was the perfect set-up to help Freed and Laxus sort their shit out. And it only got better when he had noticed Laxus' soul through several walls. It had given him just enough time to decide how he was going to go about getting the dunce to realize what had been right in front of him the whole time. Lay it all out there for the guy, show him just how much Freed really cared about him, and just how badly he was hurting over all of it. Bickslow didn't mind that he was just a tool to bring the two of them together. Not when it was these two. Hell, he was surprised Laxus had insisted on him continuing once he got his ass in gear and kissed Freed.

Bickslow chuckled and turned to walk through the locker room, then he laughed when he saw the familiar fur-lined coat hanging on its peg with the much smaller red peacoat that belonged to the Rune mage hanging up right next to it. He grabbed their clothes and took the two piles up to Laxus' office, then went down to the bar to write a little note.

> _Mira,_
> 
> _Sorry I didn't stop by last night. I was working on that ship you were asking me about. You'll be happy to know that LaxFre (or is it Fraxus? I can never remember…) is now a thing. Just remember, guys **can not** have babies with each other. Not naturally, anyway. I don't know the details, but I do know that they might not be in today. Try not to make a big thing out of it for their sake, okay? Don't need the whole guild knowing about it when they're just getting started. Oh, and I had to use that free pass you gave me. It was for a ship, after all. And it was only Freed. Hope you have a good morning now that your OTP is sailing. You'll get all the details later on. _
> 
> _I love you, baby._

Bickslow smiled and shook his head as he walked out of the guild, making his way home with his babies floating around his head. "I'm happy for 'em, babies."

"Happy! Happy!" the totems chirped.

"I wonder how long it'll take for Freed to realize he has no clothes," Bickslow mused.

"He won't need them," the totems giggled. "Laxus is gonna tear his ass up."

Bickslow cackled wildly as he walked down the road, taking his sweet time to get home before he took a proper shower.  _'Laxus is gonna be a total fucking sweetheart with Freed. I can already tell.'_


	2. Chapter 2

 

Freed gasped as electricity crackled around him and the devastatingly handsome blonde whose arms he was nestled in. Arcs licked across his flesh and teased his lips into parting while they were teleported somewhere away from the guild. "Laxus…"

A low growl rumbled like thunder in the distance, though the Rune mage felt it prickling against his skin as if it had come from within him. Within moments that felt like hours, Freed was being laid out on something downy and soft. Something that smelled of only Laxus.

Laxus licked his lips and rocked his hips into the slighter mage's body, shuddering when he felt Freed tighten around his rigid cock. "Fuck, Freed," he whispered. "You feel so damn good." He grinned when he saw Freed blushing, but his eyes held tightly to the tenderness swimming in their depths while he took in the Rune mage's disheveled appearance. His long jade hair fanned out across the golden silk sheets on the bed, the flush to his cheeks and his half-lidded eyes. Laxus couldn't get enough of the way Freed's legs felt as they tightened around his hips, or how his stomach quivered under the Slayer's touch.

Freed took the smallest sliver of a moment to look around, and his eyes went wide when he realized that Laxus had teleported them back to his own home. To the place where the blond slept every night. Laxus had brought him right into his bed, not just to his house where they would finish what they'd started out on the couch. No, this was far more intimate. And more than Freed had ever expected.

Laxus pulled back slightly when he saw tears welling in Freed's eyes, a tender smile on his face. "Freed," he whispered, reaching up and brushing his fingers through the partly damp bangs that were still shielding Freed's eye. "Forgive me for being an idiot this whole time?"

"I would rather not talk about this…  _Mmm_ … Right now, Laxus." Freed moaned softly while pulling the Slayer back into him fully, letting his hands explore wherever he could reach.

Laxus nodded and dropped his forehead to rest on Freed's, pulling back until only his tip was sitting just inside of Freed's slick hole. "Just tell me you love me, Freed," he groaned, fighting to keep himself still. "Don't stop telling me… D-Don't… Stop…"

Freed reached up with a small smile, his fingers seeking out the errant blonde spikes of his lover's hair. Never in all his life would he have imagined that this would really happen, that the one man he'd fallen in love with would ever see him as anything more than a loyal friend. "I love you, Laxus," he whispered against the full lips that were barely a hairsbreadth from him. "I'll always - Oh god!"

Laxus' eyes rolled back as he slammed himself into Freed's heat, instantly crashing their lips together. He wanted to take his time, to show Freed that he really did care and that he was a damn idiot for not realizing it sooner. The Rune mage's body was far too tempting though. One thing was for sure. The fact that he'd essentially been prepared by Bickslow for just this very reason was a fucking godsend. It meant that Laxus didn't need to hold back as much.

He didn't think he could though. His hips snapped relentlessly, pulling pleasured erotic howls from the writhing man beneath him. Freed's voiced bounced around the room, then echoed right back and buried itself deep within Laxus' soul. Every whimper, every plea for more, shot through him and sent his body into a heated spiral. "F-Freed," he panted, biting harshly at those thin lips that had his toes curling with how intensely they were kissing him. "Fuck…"

Freed was honestly at a loss for what to do. All he could manage was holding onto Laxus as tightly as possible as his slender body was crushed to the bed. Strong, calloused hands groped his thighs, slid over his stomach, teased his nipples. His own arousal leaked as it was pinned between their writhing bodies, the friction nearly unbearable. If he was saying anything, he couldn't be sure. What the green-haired mage did know was that Laxus, the man he'd always loved, was a god. There were just no two ways about it. Every move he made, each time he was fully sheathed and rolled his hips to push that little bit deeper, how low his voice had gotten… It had Freed's skin tingling and his mind growing fuzzy.

Freed's eyes went wide as Laxus' fingers tangled in his hair, wrenching his head back so he was gifted with the sight of the headboard bouncing wildly off of the wall. He felt hot lips descending down his throat as Laxus' strokes grew longer, more powerful, and cried out when he felt sharp teeth scraping over his flesh. "Laxus," he groaned, wantonly rolling his hips as his fingers dug into the broad shoulders above him. "M-More!"

With a feral growl, Laxus bared his teeth and sucked a large portion of Freed's neck into his mouth. He was marking the Rune mage as his, and anyone else that even so much as  _thought_  of the sexy bastard was going to have to deal with him. Others wouldn't be able to see it, considering Freed was always wearing that damn cravat, but Laxus would know. He licked and sucked at the pale flesh of Freed's throat, his breath stuttering and his thrusts growing more urgent the longer he listened to the Rune mage wailing in pleasure. He never would have pegged Freed as a screamer, and while it had always been a pet peeve of his when a woman did it - because his hearing was much more sensitive - Freed was on a whole other level. No one before him could compare, and Laxus wanted more than anything to see just how loud he would get.

"Laxus, please!" Freed cried out when his cheeks were spread for the Lightning Slayer to plunge into him more deeply. He would have blushed as the sounds of their joining reached his ears between his own mewls and Laxus' deep groans, but his arousal ached with the need for more than just the occasional bit of friction. "P-Please!"

"Please what, baby?" Laxus growled, a wicked grin pulling up the corners of his mouth as he bit into Freed's shoulder. The way that slender body quivered against him had another low growl rumbling through him. "Damnit, you're so sexy! And you're all mine!"

"L-Laxus," Freed whimpered. "I love you!"

"Say it again," Laxus groaned. "You're gonna make me cum, baby."

"Oh god… I love you! I-I… Laxus, I…" Freed was finally at a loss for words. He wanted to keep telling the Slayer that he loved him, just like Laxus wanted, except he couldn't get his voice to work. Every time he opened his mouth, nothing but guttural moans came out. Laxus' lips burned as they trailed over his pale flesh, and he unintentionally locked his ankles around Laxus' lover back and rolled his hips over and over.

"Shit!" Laxus moaned loudly as his lover's fingers dug into his back. "Sh-Shit, Freed! I'm…" He panted harshly and his pace became frantic and uneven as he pushed himself toward his end. He knew that Freed still needed some attention to get off, but between one second and the next, his release barreled up his length and he let out a fearsome roar of completion while slamming himself in to the hilt.

Freed's eyes went wide as heat spread through him, a strangled whimper crawling up his throat each time the thick arousal nestled within him pulsed. In all the times he had allowed himself to fantasize about just what the blond would look like in this moment, he'd never imagined it would be this breathtaking. The thick, corded muscles he was holding were tense, trembling. Their chests brushed together with each ragged breath Laxus pulled in, his soft moans barely breaking past his lips. The piercing blue eyes that were always on the Rune mage's mind were hazy, and his breath caught in his throat as a slow smile stretched over Laxus' kiss-swollen lips.

"Damn," Laxus whispered shakily, lowering his lips to Freed's and gently teasing his lithe tongue into a slow dance. One hand was still in Freed's hair, the fingers now lazily toying with the long silky strands, while the other lightly slid down his thigh. His thumb circled Freed's hip before he closed his hand over the weeping arousal that was begging for his attention.

Freed let out a trembling moan when Laxus' hand wrapped around his aching shaft. He hadn't even moved, and the Rune mage was already feeling as though he was ready to blow. "L-Laxus," he whimpered breathily.

He nipped at Freed's lips, smoothing only his palm over the underside of his lover's turgid length. "Yeah, baby?" he rasped.

Freed gasped, his body arching up when the pad of Laxus' finger circled over his tip, spreading moisture around and around as he went. "Oh, Laxus…"

The hulking Slayer chuckled and kissed his way back down to Freed's throat. That pale, tender flesh was becoming one of his favorite parts on the smaller man's body, and the sight of darkened patches and little dots of blood where his teeth had punctured the once pristine skin had a soft hum of approval vibrating through his lips. "I think it's about time I take care of you," he whispered.

Freed's eyes fought to stay open as pleasure coursed through him. There was an almost unnoticeable thrum of energy beneath Laxus' skin, and each pass of calloused flesh over his much more sensitive cock was making him more and more breathless. "Y-You always…" He paused and let out a shuddering whimper. "Always take care of me."

"Not true," Laxus breathed hotly. "But I won't make the same mistakes again." With each passing second his feathery and experimental strokes along Freed's length grew in confidence, and he couldn't help but grin as he slowly worked his way down the Rune mage's sweat-covered chest with his lips and tongue.

Freed's eyes finally fell shut as Laxus soft member was pulled from him, and he let himself be washed away in the sensual caresses of his lover. His hot tongue and tantalizing lips mapped out every inch of Freed's chest and stomach, dipped into every muscle, and his free hand massaged its way down to his spread legs. Freed cried out in surprise when he felt a tender suck to his flared head, his body tensing at the new sensation.

Laxus' eyes raked over the flushed and glistening skin of the Rune mage, and he pulled his head back just as Freed's legs spread even further to accommodate his broad shoulders. His eyes locked onto Freed's, and he found himself enraptured by the open adoration swirling in their depths once they slid open again. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

Freed smiled, his heart and soul soaring at the way the blond's voice trembled with emotion. He reached down and gently brushed his thumb over Laxus' scar, something he'd been wanting to do for years. He had no idea just how he could possibly express his joy at being with the Lightning Slayer like this, and it seemed Laxus knew just what he was experiencing as his lusty blue-grey eyes lowered bashfully. "And you are more enchanting every time I see you," Freed finally whispered.

It didn't matter to Laxus that he actually blushed at Freed's words. The Rune mage had seen every part of him before this, had been the one he confided in no matter what without fear of being judged. While his gaze was averted, he found himself smirking when he saw the tightened hole he'd been nestled in before. His hand left Freed's arousal, and his finger trailed down the length to the Rune mage's entrance. "How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"Horny," Freed gasped. He couldn't understand why Laxus had stopped to tease him like this, and just as he was about to start begging for the release that his body was screaming for, he froze.

Laxus' eyes flashed with excitement as his finger circled the tight ring of muscles. "You're leaking, Freed," he chuckled. "Did me and Bix fill you up too much?"

"L-Laxus!" Freed spluttered, his face flushing in embarrassment.

Laxus shook his head and chuckled, swiping his finger over the small milky droplet and pushing two fingers slowly into his lover. "Damn," he rasped. "We did fill you up, huh?"

Freed moaned loudly when Laxus scissored his fingers. "Laxus, please…"

"That's right," the blond hummed, bringing his other hand up to wrap around the base of Freed's rigid cock. He grinned while his thumb circled beneath Freed's sac, then tightened his grip while looking down at the flushed, weeping tip. "I'm supposed to be pleasing you."

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Well, we don't have a cock ring," Laxus said, letting his lips ghost up the length of his lover. "And you're about to cum. I wanna enjoy how you taste."

"H-How I… taste?" Freed moaned. That rare moment of timid vulnerability he'd witnessed in Laxus was pushed back beneath the surface, and now he was once again faced with the dominant, powerful Thunder God. He cried out as Laxus started slowly thrusting with his fingers and those full, delectable lips lightly trailed across the patch of short green hairs above his arousal.

"Mm-hmm," Laxus hummed, pulling in the heady, musky scent that was wafting off of Freed. It had already mixed with his own, considering just how much of his own sweat had been rubbed onto the Rune mage. Bickslow's scent was still there, wood polish and cinnamon, but it was so faint that Laxus forced himself to overlook it. "You taste like fucking winter, Freed," he rasped, giving the length that sat before him a long suck and a low moan of approval. "Black cherries and snow and pine…" Another long suck. "Fuck, it's so good!"

Freed gasped as Laxus descended on him ravenously, watching as his eyes slid closed and he savored each and every inch of flesh as it plunged between his lips. "Laxus! O-Oh god, Laxus!" His hands fell to the sheets and scrambled to find something to hold onto. The sheets were too smooth, his hands too frantic, and he could feel his release being held at bay by the firm grip around the base of his cock. "Yes! F-Fuck, yes!"

Laxus pulled his head up quickly to gape at the Rune mage. That was twice in one night he'd heard the normally well-spoken man curse, and he was finding it all the more alluring when Freed did it again as his fingers started moving faster within him.

"Don't stop," Freed panted. Without another thought, and before Laxus could even react - which would come as quite the shock to him later, once he was in his right mind - Freed reached up and roughly gripped the blonde's sweaty hair by the roots, then forced his mouth back down to his cock.

Laxus was surprised by just how quickly Freed had turned into a ravenous beast, but he really couldn't blame him. Between what happened in the showers at the guild with himself and Bickslow, and then coming back to his home and the two of them finally joining, he knew that Freed was probably more than ready to get off. His head bobbed faster with Freed's help, and his fingers moved with more purpose. Tears sprung to his eyes in an instant when Freed's hips started flexing to push his cock even further, making him gag each time the swollen tip pounded against the back of his throat. It didn't matter though, because Laxus shifted his focus to trying to take all of the Rune mage into his mouth while Freed lost control.

Laxus had never done this before, but he'd had quite a few blowjobs from women in the past to know what the hell he was doing. For the most part. Laxus suddenly had a whole new level of appreciation for the way Freed had been handling him earlier, so willingly letting Laxus do as he'd pleased while those thin lips were wrapped around him. He was thicker than Freed, and just a centimeter or two longer, yet the green-haired devil had been taking each and every violent thrust he'd been shelling out without batting an eye.

"Laxus," Freed moaned loudly. "P-Please, I… I need…" His eyes clamped shut when the fingers that were pistoning into him hooked upward just as Laxus' other hand released his cock. "OH GOD!"

Laxus' eyes went wide when he felt Freed's climax rushing beneath the skin his tongue was pressed against. The first shot was powerful, and nearly had him gagging, but it was worth it to hear Freed screaming his name in ecstasy. To feel how his whole body tensed then started trembling before tensing again with each thick stream that rocketed out of him. To see just how breathless his lover was, how his face was awash in pleasure and his eyes were glazed over… It was definitely worth it. Even more so when he started gently sucking on the twitching cock to pull every last drop out, swirling his tongue over Freed's overly sensitive flesh.

The way his climax tasted was something the blond Slayer never would have imagined. It was bitter and slightly acidic, sure, but it was also as though someone had bottled up what he could only call  _Freed_  and poured it right into his eager mouth. Honestly, Laxus didn't mind it one bit. He really thought he would, but he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest at the odd, thick texture as it slid down his throat. Not when his little green-haired lover gazed down at him with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

Freed's shaky hands brushed through Laxus' hair as his limp member slipped from between his lips. He watched in a daze while his stomach and chest were peppered with light, feathery kisses. "You really are a god," he whispered breathlessly, pulling Laxus' head down until their lips met in a tender caress.

"Only for you," Laxus chuckled. He smirked and slightly rotated his hand, nipping at Freed's lips when the Rune mage whimpered. Slowly, he withdrew his fingers, then easily lifted the limp noodle that was his lover into his arms.

"Where are you taking me now?" Freed laughed as his arms wound around Laxus' shoulders.

"I don't smell any soap on you," Laxus said with a knowing smirk, laughing softly when Freed blushed and buried his face against his tattoo. "And I'm sure you wanna  _not_  lay around with mine and Bix's cum in your ass."

"I still can't believe you convinced me to let him finish…"

"Well, we've gotta take take care of our teammates, don't we?" Laxus asked. He paused in front of the toilet, letting Freed's slender body slide down his own while he set him on his feet. "Besides, no one is getting to touch you now but me."

Freed smiled and melted against the hulking blond. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Laxus," he sighed wistfully.

Laxus gave the top of Freed's head a soft smile before pressing his lips to one of the little lightning bolt cowlicks that was somehow still standing out and perfectly pristine. "I'll go get the bath ready, baby."

Freed blushed and ducked his head bashfully as Laxus kissed his forehead before walking out to the main bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He never would have thought that this would really happen, and all he could hope was that it wasn't all just a wonderful dream. He wanted more than anything to wake up in the morning with Laxus' arms around him, and the sight of his blond Slayer smiling down at him.  _'Please, let this be real…'_

* * *

One week had gone by in a flash for the guild's newest couple, and not a single person had anything negative to say about it. In fact, Laxus and Freed were pleasantly surprised to find that everyone else was simply waiting for the two to get together in the first place. They were somehow  _not_  exempt from Mira's fawning over their relationship, and her rambling about what their babies would look like - even though Bickslow was perpetually reminding the barmaid that it wasn't physically possible for two men to bear children… And that she was  _not_  allowed to find magical means of any sort to make it a reality.

Freed looked up from his book when the doors to the guild opened, revealing the blond Slayer that was always on his mind. Their routine hadn't changed all that much in the time they'd started dating. Freed always arrived at the guild at nine in the morning, while Laxus took his sweet time and came closer to ten. Even when they fell asleep together, all wrapped up in one another's arms - which, Freed came to realize rather quickly that Laxus was a cuddler, and that his smaller body was somehow supposed to be a body pillow for the Slayer - they would still part ways in the morning after having breakfast together.

Regardless of how much Freed wanted to vault from his seat and be crushed in Laxus' embrace, he refused. They kept public displays of affection to a minimum, so he would simply wait for his boyfriend to join him at the table, then hold his hand. It was something he was perfectly fine with.

Laxus, however, had a very different idea of how to greet the mint-haired Rune mage. He walked past the bar, completely ignoring the mug of beer that Mira was holding out for him, and pulled Freed from his seat with a devilish grin. "There's my sexy man," he growled as the flustered mage crashed into his chest. He swooped down and claimed Freed's deliciously parted lips, his tongue plunging between them and teasing the smaller man until he was being kissed back just as ferociously.

" _You owe me fifty Jewels, Cobra,"_ Lucy laughed. _"I told you they'd be making out in the guild."_

" _How the fuck? This… Goddamnit..."_

Laxus smirked as he pulled back, staring down into Freed's slowly opening eyes. "I missed you, baby," he whispered.

"You saw me less than thirty minutes ago," Freed chuckled breathlessly.

"Too long. I might just have to start showing up early."

Freed blushed as Laxus' grip around his waist tightened, his own hands smoothing over the rich purple button up that was stretched perfectly over Laxus' chest. "I-I could stay longer," he countered.

Laxus hummed happily, pulling Freed down into his lap while he took a seat. "I'm fine with having you in bed longer," he growled. His gaze flickered over to Bickslow and Mira as they walked over to the table, the Seith mage taking a seat opposite himself and Freed while the barmaid set his beer down.

"You two are just so cute together!" Mira gushed. "Are you sure you don't want me to find a way to-"

"No!"

Mira's mouth clamped shut when the guild as a whole shouted their response in unison. When she heard a low laugh coming from across the guild, her eyes narrowed and honed in on the Poison Dragon Slayer. Who just so happened to be sitting a little too close to the guild's Celestial mage.

"My apologies, Mira," Freed said, shifting slightly in Laxus' lap and pulling his book across the table so he could continue reading. "Laxus and I would not like to have children at this moment."

"Soon then?" Mira asked, all thoughts of the one-eyed glare from across the guild disappearing as she focused on the couple once more.

"No," Laxus sighed. "Go bother Evergreen and your brother with that baby shit."

Bickslow cackled wildly when Mira shuddered, already knowing that she just couldn't picture beautiful babies coming from Evergreen and Elfman. The picture she'd drawn of just what happened in her head was horrifying. And hilarious. Alright, and it had been used by him several times to rile up the Fairy mage. Still, he'd made himself a promise, and that was that he wouldn't let Laxus and Freed be hassled about their relationship. Which included his own girlfriend hounding them about impossible childbearing. "Mira, why don't  _you_  just have a baby if you want one in the guild so bad?"

As expected, by Bickslow at least, Mira's jaw clamped shut and she stared at him with wide eyes. The Take-Over mage made her way back to the bar in a daze, completely silent.

"How the hell did you do that, Bix?" Laxus asked incredulously.

"Yes," Freed said, watching curiously as Mira stood at the bar, simply staring at an already clean mug in her hands as she continued to polish it. "People have asked her that question before, and she has never reacted like that."

Bickslow laughed and pulled off his visor, running a hand through his hair. "Probably because her boyfriend just asked her to have kids. Again."

"Again?!" Laxus and Freed shouted in unison.

Bickslow shrugged. "She knows I don't want kids yet, so when I do that… I think it breaks her brain a bit. She doesn't want them yet either."

" _Crazy Eyes is in for a load of shit,"_  Laxus heard Cobra saying to Lucy.

" _Why?"_

" _Because The Demon's considering taking him up on his offer to knock her up. Wait, no she isn't. She is… Fuck, I'm getting a headache…"_

Laxus turned his attention back to his teammates, resting his chin on Freed's shoulder. A soft smile lifted the corners of his mouth when he heard Freed muttering to himself as he became engrossed in his book once again. His head turned and he buried his nose in the soft green strands until it came into contact with the small bit of skin just above Freed's cravat.

Freed shivered, but tried to maintain his focus on his book.

"I love you, baby," Laxus whispered, his smile widening when Freed dropped the book to the table in surprise. "And, for the record, I think you'd be sexy as hell carrying my babies."

"I will be," Freed whispered back as he turned to look at the Lightning Slayer, a slow smirk quirking up one corner of his mouth when he saw Laxus' brow lift curiously.

"Is that so?"

Freed nodded, letting his nose brush lightly over his boyfriend's. "Just as soon as we leave and you get me on my back." He couldn't help but laugh as realization visibly hit the Lightning Slayer in whose lap he sat. "And I love you, too."

"Well shit," Laxus chuckled, tenderly pressing their lips together. "Wanna go home now?"

"Finish your beer first."

"Yes, sir," Laxus growled playfully.

Across the table, Bickslow shook his head and took a swig of his own beer. As his eyes met with Mira's, he grinned and winked at her. Yeah, he'd been the one to help Freed and Laxus get together by making the blond dunce see the truth about his own feelings, but Mira was the one that gave him the free pass to do what he'd done.

He, and everyone else, knew it was just a matter of time before the two figured it out and got together, but he was sure that not one person had realized just how much Laxus had already loved Freed before. The blond was more free now, more relaxed, and he knew that no one would fault the Slayer for just how affectionate he was with Freed. They would be stupid to do it. Or crazy.

"Laxus!" Natsu bellowed. "Quit cuddling with Freed and fight - ACK!" He froze in place when he was struck with a bolt of lightning, then collapsed to the ground.

Bickslow cackled and turned to look back at Laxus to see him drinking his beer with his Sound Pods on, and Freed fully engrossed in his book again. They looked just like they always did, with the exception of Freed now being in Laxus' lap, and the Slayer's arm wound around his waist.

"I'm not done with you!" Natsu groaned. "Fight - OH GOD!"

Bickslow chuckled and shook his head as Natsu started twitching on the ground while Laxus closed his eyes and contentedly rested his chin on Freed's shoulder. This was Fairy Tail… Stupid and crazy was kind of their calling card.

_**.The End.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story actually falls within the same universe as another of my stories, [_Dreamweaver_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437902). It's pretty subtle, but I figured I'd let you guys in on the secret.


End file.
